


The one with Tentacle Porn

by marguerite_26



Series: Pornathon 2011 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spells & Enchantments, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <i>thing</i> wrapped around Gwaine’s thigh.<br/>“That’s—” Merlin choked on the words, breathless. “Me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with Tentacle Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [](http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/profile)[**snegurochka_lee**](http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/) for your brilliant advice  
>  Written for [this](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/21103.html?thread=21811055#t21811055) KMM Prompt.

They’d happened upon the lake at dusk. With a whoop, they’d dismounted and stripped, diving in to wash off the dirt and sweat of a week’s ride. Gwaine had let Merlin slip away in the summer-warmed water. Merlin was always shy when practicality called them to be naked, to share a tent or a bedroll. Gwaine didn’t push. He saved his flirting for when Merlin wouldn’t panic and maybe, someday...

But now, as he trudged far too slowly through the water towards the frantic splashing, he cursed letting Merlin out of his sight. “Merlin!”

Merlin emerged from the water, skin glowing in the grey-blue of twilight.

“What happened?” Gwaine called out, crossing the last of the distance between them.

Merlin’s brow furrowed. “Something bit me.” He bent his head, searching the water.

Gwaine’s stomach clenched. “Let’s get back to shore.” He grabbed Merlin’s elbow, tugging him forward.

“Wait.” Merlin held his head in his hands, voice weak. “I feel... There’s something wrong.” He swayed, stumbling into Gwaine. Gwaine slid his arm around Merlin’s waist and made for the water’s edge, his chest tight with worry.

Merlin gasped at the same time _something_ trailed up Gwaine’s calf.

Gwaine froze. “What was that?” he said, panic making the words a quick blur. His eyes flickered to shore then to the water, trying to decide between making a break for it versus staying to fight without a single weapon.

Something poked at his leg again. Gwaine scrambled, twisting about, searching the water.

“I think that’s me.”

When Gwaine looked up, Merlin was blushing, a full on flush that would be delightful if it weren’t for the looming possibility of being eaten by some mysterious lake creature. Then Merlin’s words finally sunk in.

“What?”

The _thing_ wrapped around Gwaine’s thigh.

“That’s—” Merlin choked on the words, breathless. “Me.”

 

They were pressed close, wet and naked, adrenaline high. Gwaine’s brain was having a hard time of it all – not the least because the tentacle was moving upwards. He wrapped his hand around the appendage, trying to dislodge it.

“That’s me,” Merlin sputtered. “I seem to have _grown it_.”

Gwaine’s eyes widened as his fingers followed the tentacle forward and found that it was, indeed, attached to Merlin. Merlin’s eyes were shut tight, his teeth gnawing his bottom lip. Gwaine stroked the tentacle with his thumb and Merlin’s breath caught.

“Oh.” He released it, unsure what to say.

The tentacle wound around his leg tighter, the tip sliding along the crease where Gwaine’s leg became his groin.

“It likes you.” Merlin gave a self-deprecating smile. “It appears to have a mind of its own.”

The tentacle’s _mind_ seemed focused on making Gwaine’s cock stiffen. It slid under his balls and along the crack of his arse.

“Sorry,” said Merlin, mortified. He buried his face in Gwaine’s shoulder. “I don’t know how to make it stop.”

The tentacle was strong; Gwaine could feel the thick muscle between his legs, flexing as it moved, explored. Merlin’s breath was coming short. His fingers curled at Gwaine’s biceps, clutching.

“It’s you,” Gwaine said as a thought occurred to him. “So you feel—“

“Yes,” Merlin whispered into Gwaine’s neck, rocking forward. Gwaine felt the length of Merlin’s cock slide along his hipbone.

“You want this?” Gwaine asked, tugging at Merlin’s hair so their lips grazed as he spoke. The tip of the tentacle circled his rim and he prayed he could find the will to pull away.

Merlin trembled in his arms and breathed, “Yes.”

“Thank God.” Relief rushing over him, Gwaine widened his stance and captured Merlin’s lips with his. As their tongues brushed for the first time, the tentacle breached Gwaine’s arse. He hissed at the slow stretch, twisting his fingers in Merlin’s hair, deepening the kiss. The tentacle wriggled further inside, thickening with each inch, probing, filling him.

They rocked together, finding the perfect friction in the wet slide of each other’s cocks. The tentacle thrust deep, curling; Gwaine arched, shocked at the novelty, the intensity of the pleasure. One final push inside and they cried out, tumbling over the edge, one after the other.

They stood tangled together, shivering against the night air. The tentacle withdrew, a slow drag, making Gwaine clench and Merlin whimper. Then Merlin’s eyes widened. He directed Gwaine’s hands so he could feel the tentacle recede into Merlin’s body and disappear.

Merlin frowned in obvious confusion. “It’s gone.”

“Pity.” Gwaine grinned, pressing his forehead to Merlin’s. “I could’ve got used to that.”  



End file.
